Friends With Benefits
by TwistingTwilight
Summary: Bella and Edward have known each other for nearly a year. They are best friends, with a little extra. Of course, Bella is madly in love with him, and she believe's he loves her too... How wrong can she be? "Bella? I've met someone." EXB M 2/3shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone :)**

**I was drabbling a bit as I was writing a new chapter of one of my main stories, and I felt like writing this little two/three part story.**

**It won't be very long, and I'll update the other chapter(s) pretty soon.**

**This is the first chapter, kinda like an overview of everything, and there will be one or two more chapters in total.**

**Who knows, I may even make it into a full length story one day.**

**So please enjoy the first instalment :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

* * *

Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened.

That's what people always tell me.

For some people, sex means love. For others, sex means pleasure.

For me, sex was sex.

Well, that's what I wanted him to believe anyway.

I'd known Edward Cullen for nearly a year.

I'd first met him when I moved into my apartment in Seattle. He lived opposite me, and had offered to help with my boxes after the removal van had dumped them at the main entrance.

Of course, I accepted.

Edward Cullen was the most handsome man I'd ever met in my life.

I was only 21 years old, but I'd lived in three cities, I'd seen a lot of guys.

I'd never had the courage to properly speak to a guy though, unless he talked to me first.

That's probably the only reason I became friends with Edward.

He has green eyes, so bright and beautiful, yet dark when he gets into _that _mood. His hair is bronze and tousled, constantly looking like he's just had sex, even if it's halfway through the day and we haven't even been near either of our beds. He's strong, and very fit, lithe and lean without the packed muscles I hate on a man. He had the perfect muscles. Not too much, but not too little. Just right for when he was holding me.

He's simply perfect.

After our first meeting, he continued to speak to me every morning, even walking with me to get coffee.

I started to learn everything about him, and he began to learn everything about me.

What surprised me the most was that he didn't seem fazed by my love for books or my taste in music. He accepted it and he even seemed to like it.

It didn't take me long to fall in love with him.

I'd never been in love before, but I knew that I was. He was in all my thoughts, all my actions. He ruled my life and most certainly owned me.

Of course, he didn't feel the same about me.

We were friends.

Best friends.

That was it.

About three months after we met though, I was in his apartment as we watched a movie and gorged on ice cream and popcorn.

I'd turned towards him to say something, and he was staring at me.

To my complete and utter surprise, he kissed me.

I have never been kissed how I was that night.

At first, it was slow, almost loving. Then as I began to kiss him back, it turned deeper, more passionate…

We were in his bed five minutes later.

I don't regret what happened. I _can't _regret what happened.

It was the most amazing night of my life, and I revelled in Edward's arms as he held me and kissed me and made love to me.

The next morning, it was like nothing had happened.

We made breakfast, we laughed and we smiled as we read the newspapers.

But then it happened again.

And again.

And again.

And soon enough, I was more than his best friend.

No, not a relationship.

Friends with Benefits.

I wasn't complaining back then, and I'm not complaining now.

Friends with Benefits was fun. We were best friends, yet at night we loved each other like a couple would.

I stayed over more and more, and I loved waking up to his smiling face.

Everything was perfect. I even thought we were going past the stage of "Friends with Benefits" and he wanted more.

He really truly wanted me.

I thought he was falling for me like I'd fallen for him.

But I should've learned that nothing in life ever goes how I want it to.

"_Bella? … I met someone."_

Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened?

That's bullshit.

* * *

**Please review, they always make me want to write more :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next instalment :)**

* * *

"Bella?" There was a long pause. Only two seconds earlier we'd been messing around in Edward's kitchen, grabbing beers and ice cream before we settled down to watch a scary movie.

But suddenly he was serious.

His voice was soft, almost serene, "I met someone-"

The beer in my hand slipped without me even realising.

It crashed to the tile floor, and I faintly felt the liquid whip up my legs as the glass shattered.

Edward's eyes widened and he dove for the bottle, before beginning to pick up the pieces of glass with gentle fingers.

But everything was going in slow motion.

I couldn't see properly, or breathe.

I couldn't even stand up.

My hands were behind me, gripping the counter to keep myself up.

I sucked in a deep breath, causing Edward to glance up at my shocked figure.

"Bella-" As he began, I felt the sickness churn in my stomach at his regretful tone.

_Now he knew how I felt about him, and he didn't want me back._

He had someone else.

My legs moved before I could make sense of my actions.

I heard him call me again, but I didn't stop, I just kept running.

I left his apartment, crossing the little landing to my own as I pushed open the door and ran inside.

I slammed it shut, putting the chain lock on before I sunk to the floor.

My heart, seemed like a parallel to the glass on Edward's kitchen floor, it could never be put back together again.

I sat like that for hours, staring at the wall across from me as endless tears seeped down my cheeks.

Of course, there was also the banging. And the shouting.

Edward had been standing at my door for the past three hours, shouting at me to come outside so he could explain _in person._

He seriously did want to kill me.

After three hours, he eventually gave up. Probably convincing himself I wasn't at home.

I got up slowly, moving towards my bed that offered some form of comfort.

I knew I should've rung Alice and Rose, but they'd only met Edward once, they didn't really know much about him apart from what I'd told them.

That was the thing with Edward and I. We didn't mix our friends with each other.

I often talked about Alice and Rose, and he often talked about two guys named Jasper and Emmett. But we'd only ever met each other's friends in passing.

We liked to keep each other to ourselves.

Well… Apparently.

But clearly someone else had gotten into Edward's life. Someone he believed deserved him as a boyfriend, rather than me and the "benefits" we offered each other.

The bed was far too big as I lay there, still in my jeans and shirt from when I'd gotten dressed this morning. The bed was too cold, and I missed Edward's warm arms around me as I slept.

My eyes stayed transfixed on the door, my back turned towards Edward's side of the bed, as I slowly fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up groggy and sore.

My eyes were burning from my tears, and my face felt as if I'd been frowning for years.

I got up, heading straight for the bathroom to have a shower, attempting not to think about Edward Cullen.

After I washed, I put on a pair of jeans and a tshirt, before padding my way to the kitchen to attempt to eat some food.

I'd pressed the button on the toaster when I heard the voice from outside my door.

"Bella?"

My breath caught in my throat, and I stared at the front door as if it was about to burst open and kill me.

I walked towards it slowly, knowing I wasn't going to open it, but wanting to feel close to Edward even if the door separated us.

"Bella, I know you're in there. I heard the toaster… Please come out… You don't understand, just let me explain." He sighed, and as I reached the door I was able to pin point his voice.

He was sitting down outside my door.

How long had he been there?

I sat down on my side, placing my head against the door and shutting my eyes as I tried to keep the tears at bay.

"Please Bella…"

I didn't answer. It was impossible to answer because my throat was clogged with tears.

A few minutes of silence followed, before a guitar began to strum quietly, right outside.

Edward was amazing at playing guitar, but I had no idea why he was playing it now.

"_I met someone a year ago, and she's kinda perfect._

_I fell in love a year ago, and she can't even see it._

_She'll be my best friend, and one day be mine._

_Girl, those brown eyes, they can't see my signs._

_The first day I saw you, you took my breath away._

_So fair, so beautiful, but I could never even say._

_Friends would be amazing, lovers would be better._

_You being mine? That is where I'll settle._

_So don't be afraid, because I love you girl._

_From the first day, to last, even when my time here has past._

_You accepted my friendship, you accepted the benefits,_

_But will you accept my love, and maybe even return it?_

_I'm scared, love. I'm scared of losing you._

_But I can't go on without telling you how I feel._

_I don't want someone to steal you, I don't want someone to try._

_Because if they do I'll punch them, and tell them that you're mine._

_I'll tell you what I love about you, but where should I start?_

_It's a never-ending list, because you, my love, are a work of art._

_I love your taste in music, I love how you read more than you sleep._

_Oh, can't you tell I've fallen far too deep?_

_One sugar in your coffee, two sugars in your tea._

_I'll make you endless cups, just please spend your life with me._

_You love dogs, and you hate the rain,_

_I know I sound stupid, I've really gone insane._

_I adore every part of you, from somewhere really deep._

_I will love you forever, and my heart you will always keep._

_So I'm telling you I love you, so much that my sanity's gone._

_I'm telling you I met someone perfect, and her name is Bella Swan."_

* * *

**Well, did you guys enjoy?**

**There was more to Edward's words than was meeting the eye. She just never gave him a chance to explain. So he found a way in which he could make her listen :)**

**I'm not sure whether to add another chapter of her reaction, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
